


i keep dreaming of you

by faintlight



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Blind Character, Coworkers to lovers, F/F, Ghosts, too gay to function
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintlight/pseuds/faintlight
Summary: Mina Zarei is good at a lot of things: science, avoiding her coworkers, hiding her emotions.Here's one thing she's not good at: talking to girls.





	i keep dreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough mina/day content so. here ya go

Mina had had a lot of experience with being uncomfortable. She pretty much always felt like she was in over her head, like she was an impostor and someone was going to find her out eventually. She was used to feeling alienated and scared, too nervous to get close to anyone.

Here’s one thing she wasn’t used to feeling:

Seen.

It was ironic, for reasons too obvious to state, but it was true. Agent Day seemed to understand Mina in a way no one else ever had. From the moment she’d laid eyes on Day, she felt like she hadn’t stopped blushing. Something about her sweet, round face, the gentle cadence of her voice, the way her hands squeezed ever so slightly when she talked- Mina had to laugh at herself. This was just so on brand for her. 

It seemed fitting, Mina thought, that her name was Day. Not to be cheesy, but it felt like the agent lit up the world around her. Mina began to spin all sorts of overused romantic phrases in her head, comparing Day to the sun, the stars, the light, all things bright and beautiful. 

If only she could communicate any of that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It all started when they met. 

Mina had always been really good at making a fool of herself from day one, so the fact that she hadn’t royally screwed up their meeting was nothing short of a miracle. When she had seen Agent Day walking down the train tracks, calling out to the other Consortium employees, Mina had had to turn away. No one could see her blush, or know that she was- gasp- vulnerable. 

And besides, this gave her a chance to compose herself. 

Introductions had gone fine. Mina had managed to spit out her name without too much stuttering. She’d done a really good job of hiding any and all feelings. 

Seeing Day use her bow for the first time was a different story. 

The way she rocked back on her right foot, pointing her left toes in the air as she aimed. The tiny wrinkles that formed when her face screwed up in concentration. The shimmering pink energy that surrounded her (or maybe that was just Mina’s intense gay energy taking over…)

Anyway. It was incredibly endearing.   
Mina had found it hard to sleep that night. 

And the next night.

And pretty much every night since.

Her dreams were haunted (sorry, bad word choice) with images of dancing rose vines, swirling dark hair, soft hands. 

Not her usual anxiety-ridden nightmares, to be sure. This was a whole other arena of scary dreams. Not ghosts to fight, rather, these dreams held a much worse fear- _intimacy_.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The next time they saw each other, things had gone a whole lot less smoothly.   
For Mina, at least.

The sun was shining brightly, a soft breeze enough to ruffle Mina’s scarf. The cafe she and Day sat at was charming, with sweet architecture and a pleasing color palette. 

And Day. 

Day looked as she pretty much always did, face beaming as she talked, hair pulled back in a simple ponytail that somehow managed to appear in a heart shape, viney probing cane leaning against the table. Her clothes, however, had been different. It was the first time Mina had seen Day out of her work clothes, and, well, she wasn’t exactly upset by it. Day’s leaf-green shirt and charming pink pencil skirt fit her perfectly, and revealed just enough skin to make Mina blush. 

It wasn’t her (immaculate as always) appearance that made Mina’s heart beat so fast, though that definitely was a contributing factor. It was her ineffable smile, the way she tapped her fingers ever so gently against the table, the laugh that spilled out of her mouth when Mina managed to gracelessly articulate something mildly funny. Mina was glad Day couldn’t see her ever-growing blush, but she felt as though Day knew somehow. 

From the get-go, Mina had made it awkward, as she always did. She tried to be polite, but nervous as she was, her usual mask of cold sarcasm drew up. Somehow, though, she sensed a small bit of nervousness within Day. 

Mina couldn’t quite recall the finer details of the encounter (date? Had it been a date? Day had suggested as much but maybe she was just joking but it had felt slightly romantic and Mina had definitely felt a connection no she wasn’t projecting), but the aura surrounding her memory held something much warmer than a strictly professional meeting. 

One thing she absolutely _did_ remember, however, was Day saying that it was Mina herself who she was interested in. Her professional brain had to sprint to catch up with the conclusions her gay brain was drawing, and she realized just a little too late that Day hadn’t meant romantically. 

That wasn’t to say the experience had been all sunshine and roses, though. Day had come dangerously close to questioning her work, and Mina couldn’t have that, no matter how cute the agent was. But her threatening had fallen flat, possibly because Day had alluded to the fact she thought Mina was _alluring_. 

And then- and then- Day had called her _adorable_. How on _earth_ was she supposed to handle that?!

She’d done it fairly smoothly, Mina had thought at the time. 

Sure, there had been the extended period of time she had conversed with Patchworm (which she now realized that Day could absolutely hear and oh man that was an embarrassing conversation with herself for another time), and the waiter that she had absolutely pissed off by basically being a massive asshole (but in her defense, she had been in a hurry)- but overall, it had been a good maybe-date. 

(And it was only now in retrospect did she realized that her super-cool motorcycle exit complete with a dramatic helmet mounting was utterly lost on someone who couldn’t see, but, hey, you can’t win ‘em all.)

Mina couldn’t help but wait with bated breath for the next time she and Day happened to bump into one another- probably literally, due to Mina’s bad habit of muttering to herself and not at all looking where she was going. 

And then there was the whole is-she-gay thing. Under other circumstances, that might have been the sort of thing Mina could have judged by her attire, but company-mandated suits really didn’t assist Mina’s already-weak gaydar. What else was she supposed to judge, context clues? Please! As a lesbian, Mina wouldn’t have been able to judge a girl’s interest if she sat on her lap and confessed her love. Any scraps that Day might have thrown her way were certainly lost. 

Besides, there was the whole coworker thing. _That_ probably wasn’t a good idea, barring every other one of the multitude of obstacles that stood in her way. Mina could hardly maintain a cordial friendship with her coworkers. She couldn’t even conceive of having a serious emotional relationship with one of them. That was far too much vulnerability, too close to admitting that she was human and fallible.

And that was one of the things that scared her so much. 

Part of why Mina had never dated anyone was that she was just so damn busy. No time to kiss girls when you were earning a PhD at 21, right? Not to mention the (probable) lack of gay people in a small town like Mayview. 

But all of that was just excuses. It wasn’t like she’d never had crushes (she’d had many- it wasn’t her fault that girls were just so goddamn pretty!), or an active interest in dating, it was just- 

If you put yourself out there, it was practically an invitation to get hurt. 

And Mina wasn’t about to let something as childish as romance get in the way of her career. She hadn’t gotten where she was today by being open and emotionally vulnerable, she’d done it by taking no shit from anyone and completely separating her personal and professional lives. 

(That wasn’t hard when you didn’t really have a life outside of work but, hey, take victories when you can get them.)

Day was on the verge of upsetting all that.

**Author's Note:**

> i really only write anastasia fic lmao but i might continue this if i feel so inclined and it gets any attention at all?


End file.
